


In One Ear and Out The Other

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets hit by a car during a chase but can't understand why John is so angry about it. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Ear and Out The Other

John had made him take his own cab back to the flat, John never made him take his own cab back to the flat. But then again the army doctor rarely spent the better part of an hour lecturing him on his propensity for excessive risk taking in the pursuit of a case before either.

Sherlock couldn’t understand why John was so upset, yes, he’d tackled the killer into oncoming traffic and nearly gotten hit by two cars and a truck but he’d caught the guy and that’s what mattered.

When Sherlock arrived at home John was already in their room with the door locked and secured shut with a chair. Now that Sherlock was back in the peace and quiet of 221b he started to replay their earlier conversation in his mind and realized that maybe John had been right to lecture him.

—-

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been killed!" John shouted at him resisting the urge to punch him that was readily apparent by his clenched fists.

"I caught the suspect didn’t I?" Sherlock replies with a shrug.

"And nearly got run over by a truck Sherlock, a truck. Cuts and scrapes are one thing but broken bones are another," John says angrily.

"I’m fine," Sherlock tells him as if that makes things better.

"Yeah, this time. Next time you might not be so lucky, and don’t tell me there won’t be a next time, there’s always a next time, another chase another suspect who might get away if you don’t do something colossally stupid like tackle him into oncoming traffic. I swear if I didn’t love you," John says to himself shaking his and stops because Sherlock is protesting again.

"Of course there’s going to be a next time, suspects run, it’s what they do. You’ll patch me up like always," Sherlock counters.

"I can’t patch you up if you’re dead. Which you could have been if any of those drivers had been the least bit distracted," John shouts and walks away to hail a cab which he won’t let Sherlock enter.

—-

Sherlock replays the argument a second time pausing to consider John’s words.

"You could have been killed" - not an exaggeration but nothing new there, he and John are almost killed an average of one in every six cases.

"Cuts and scrapes are one thing but broken bones are another" - another true statement, had he been hit by the car it was more than likely that he would have suffered at least one or more broken bones as a result.

"There’s always a next time" - again very true given their line of work but that’s never stopped them before.

"I swear if I didn’t love you" - this is new; John’s never said I love you before, at least not out loud. It’s sentiment pure and simple but coming from John he finds the admission welcome.

He imagines today’s events the other way around; this time it’s him trailing behind as John tackles the suspect into the street. It’s him standing there hearing the screech of tires as the drivers apply their brakes, it’s him hoping that John is going to be ok and it’s him who’s the angry one.

—-

The apology note Sherlock slips under the bedroom door is a simple one; “I love you too. SH”


End file.
